Feitan Portor
|kana = フェイタン |rōmaji = Feitan |name = Feitan |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Akari Hibino (1999) Kappei Yamaguchi (2011) |english voice = Meredith Taylor Parry (1999) Tom Bauer (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |height = 155 cm (5'1.5") |weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) |hair = Black (manga; 2011) Dark Blue (1999) |eyes = Grey (manga; 2011) Gold (1999) |blood type = O |birthday = Unknown |status = Alive |affiliation = Phantom Troupe |previous occupation = Interim Leader of the Phantom Troupe |occupation = Phantom Troupe member |type = TransmutationHunter × Hunter: Hunters Association Official World and Character Guide |abilities = Pain Packer: Unforgiven Rising Sun: Burnt by the Sun |image gallery = yes}} Feitan (フェイタン, Feitan) is a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 His physical strength ranks fifth in the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 After defeating Zazan, Feitan became de facto leader over the Phantom Troupe until Chrollo's return.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 357 Appearance Feitan is of small stature, but is also lean and muscular. He has black, mid-length hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. He wears dark and baggy long-sleeved clothes, and a bandana sporting the trademark skull crest over his mouth. The location and number of Feitan's spider tattoo have yet to be revealed. In the 1999 anime adaptation, Feitan has dark blue hair and golden eyes. Personality Feitan is the Phantom Troupe's interrogator, being very proficient in the art of torture.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 His speech usually consists of few words and poor grammar; when angered, he speaks a language of unknown origin, unfamiliar to the common language of the Hunter × Hunter universe, which is vocalized as inverted Japanese in the anime adaption.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 He is cold-natured, but very loyal to Chrollo Lucilfer and the Phantom Troupe as a whole. Feitan occasionally clashes with the other troupe members but seems to get along well with them. He gets along well with Phinks, with whom he competes to see who can get more kills. Some subtle moments also suggest that Feitan has a good relationship with Shalnark, expressing protectiveness when he told the latter to just stand back and watch while he and Shizuku took care of killing the remaining Shadow Beasts and when he asked Machi later on about Shalnark's whereabouts when he didn't see him at the base. When Uvogin had been missing for a period of time, Feitan stated that Uvogin would not be killed so easily to reassure a worried Shalnark. Later, Feitan conceded on letting Gon and Killua go home after their first capture by the Phantom Troupe, but only after Shalnark determined that it would be fine to do so. The two also toasted each other while the Troupe celebrated their success after the second auction.Hunter × Hunter, Volume 11, Chapter 101 After Feitan tortured the person in charge of guarding the auction items, and the victim died unknowing of the information Feitan was seeking, Feitan remarked that the victim "deserved the most sympathy today," indicating a somewhat sympathetic side. However, he is nonetheless a sadist who enjoys inflicting pain, as his maniacal laughter and repeated mocks directed at Zazan while the latter was agonizing proves. He is implied to be very involved with all Phantom Troupe activities, remembering exact details of how long it's been since the last time all of the members have gathered together, what has changed since then and who the new members are or when Chrollo gives him instructions. He also displays a humorous side, when he and Shalnark tease Phinks after their respective battles against the Chimera Ants, with Feitan wearing a goofy expression on his face the whole time. Background Feitan is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Pakunoda, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts who are not considered to be part of the society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 Later, the Troupe was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. At some point in the past, he nearly killed Shizuku and other Phantom Troupe members when he released Pain Packer while they were watching.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 Plot Yorknew City arc August 30th, Feitan appears with the rest of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned building in Yorknew City, where Chrollo tells them that they are going to steal every item at the Mafia's underground auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 On the evening of September 1st, Feitan, Uvogin, Machi, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Franklin go to the auction and kill all the guests,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 only to find out that the auction items are already gone. The Mafia chases after them to the Gordeau Desert,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 where Uvogin is captured by Kurapika after slaughtering a large number of Mafia gangsters and even four Shadow Beasts single-handedly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 While tracking Kurapika, Feitan and other members lose sight of the Nostrade Bodyguards that kidnapped Uvogin after being stopped by the remaining Shadow Beasts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Feitan and Shizuku are enough to kill all the remaining members of the Shadow Beasts excluding Owl whom they abduct in order to ascertain information regarding the items that went missing in the auction. Feitan interrogates Owl by torturing him and successfully obtains the items from the auction which Owl surrenders after quickly succumbing to Feitan's torture. After the death of Uvogin and the capturing of Gon and Killua,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 Feitan and the rest of the members of the Phantom troupe excluding NobunagaHunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 attack the mafia's headquarters in Yorknew City by order of Chrollo to avenge Uvogin's death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 The rest of the troupe kills thousands of mafia including hired assassins and some gangsters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 After the Ten Dons of the Mafia are killed by Illumi Zoldyck, who was hired by Chrollo,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 they fake their deaths, create copies of the auction items then sell the fakes in the rescheduled auction. Afterwards, Feitan and the rest of them are back at their hideout. After Nobunaga challenges Chrollo's plans, he writes down prophetic predictions for him and the other members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 However Feitan and Phinks aren't given any prophecies because Phinks doesn't know his blood type and Feitan doesn't know his birthday. Hisoka then uses his Texture Surprise to alter his predictions, manipulating the Troupe into staying in Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 Later, they discover that Kurapika is in Hotel Beitacle thanks to the fake scarlet eyes that they sold to Kurapika the night before.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 Chrollo goes straight to Beitacle Hotel where Chrollo calls Feitan's group and waits for them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Upon the group's arrival at the hotel, they discovered that their leader is missing. The Troupe members begin to argue over their failure to protect Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 After Pakunoda was given instructions by Kurapika through phone she left the hotel to meet up with Kurapika alone at Ringon airport, however Feitan along with Phinks and Shalnark follow Pakunoda only to be stopped by Nobunaga because if Kurapika finds out that they had ignored his orders, he might kill Chrollo. However, Feitan and the others want to obey the rules of the Phantom Troupe which sends the group into a heated discussion up to the point where Nobunaga is ready to fight them for the sake of Pakunoda and Chrollo. The heat between Nobunaga and Feitan's group is halted by Shizuku by knocking out Nobunaga. Feitan and the others go back to their headquarters followed by Pakunoda who came back from Ringon airport.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 Pakunoda insists on bringing Gon and Killua with her to exchange hostages with Kurapika, much to Feitan and Phinks' opposition, but Franklin thinks that they should let Pakunoda and the two others leave because continued bickering will eventually result in members falling apart, which is the worst thing that could happen to the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 The two settle down accepting Franklin's words and the decision of the majority of the Troupe. After the exchanging of hostages, Pakunoda goes back alone and uses her Nen ability on the original members of the Phantom Troupe, Feitan included, shooting them with her Recollection Bullets in order to reveal her feelings and memories and to let them know who the chain user is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Feitan along with Phinks cross paths with Gon and Killua again at the Southernpiece Auction, however they don't have any plans on killing them or Kurapika for the sake of their leader because killing Kurapika will strengthen his Judgement Chain that is wrapped around Chrollo's heartHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120. Greed Island arc Feitan and the rest of the members are planning to search for an exorcist to free their leader from Kurapika's Judgement chain. Later that evening Feitan and Phinks attack a car that carries a copy of the game Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Back at their headquarters Feitan and Phinks enter the game and, after wandering around, they kill a Greed Island player. Feitan agrees to a contest between he and Phinks on who can kill the most players. Genthru and fellow bomb devil, upon feeling how dangerous they are, want to avoid them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 Later other members of the Troupe enter the game and search for them. Upon finding out that Greed Island exist in the real world, Feitan and the others go back to the real world and, instead of entering the game, travel by boat and successfully find the location of Greed Island. Feitan and the others are confronted by Razor due to the rules of the game as explained by Razor, Feitan and the others are convinced to follow the rules and they are sent away from the island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 Feitan and the others go back to Greed Island using the right way. There they meet Hisoka and pay him to persuade the exorcist Abengane to help their leader to remove the judgement chain stuck to him by Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Chimera Ant arc Feitan, Phinks, Shizuku, Kalluto, Bonolenov, and Shalnark travel to Meteor City to extinguish the Chimera Ants, especially Zazan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 Upon entering the self- proclaimed Queen's hideout, Feitan and the others split up and have a race to see who will find the Queen first. Whoever kills her will act as the interim leader of the Phantom Troupe. Feitan successfully finds ZazanHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 and battles her andHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 later, other members also find and battle each of their own Chimera Ants. When fighting Zazan, he manages to fend off all her attacks with his skills being still "rusty".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Using his umbrella as a decoy, he almost succeeds in slashing her, covering the distance between them and attacking unseen until the last moment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 As their confrontation went on, she wonders why he was getting faster and faster. Kalluto couldn't follow him with his eyes despite Feitan's movements being still "dull". At some point, he reaches such a speed that he left several after-images behind himself, with Zazan unable to tell his location until a second before he attempts a stab from behind. She blocks it, but uses a gun hidden in the umbrella to shoot her face. Angered, she transforms into a monster. When she was transforming, he uses that brief opening to jump on her back and use a Ko powered stab with his sword. However, the stab fails due to Zazan's now-durable skin, resulting in Feitan being injured from an Aura-releasing swing, although he successfully dodges the attack, the energy from it is enough to disintegrate his shirt and even make him cough up blood. In the following exchange of attacks, Feitan has his left arm broken, but is subsequently angered by Phinks' proposal to switch, resulting in him activating his Hatsu, Pain Packer, and using Rising Sun to incinerate Zazan. After winning, he kills, alongside the rest of the Troupe members, all the humans turned into monsters in combat. Feitan, along with Shalnark, is later chased by Phinks for teasing him on his impatience of Chrollo's return. Dark Continent Expedition arc Following Chrollo's return, Feitan seems to have abandoned his position as interim leader of the Phantom Troupe. Equipment Concealed Sword: Feitan has a double-edged, thin sword resembling a jian or a shikomizue, which he keeps concealed inside an umbrella. The hilt resembles that of an umbrella, and is wrapped in dark purple bandages. The umbrella itself is maroon, with a black skull painted on it. Aside from concealing Feitan's sword, the umbrella has other uses in battle: it can be opened to briefly distract the opponent and create an opening, or to stab him using its tip. In reality, the tip is a bullet that can be shot by pressing a button on the hilt. Abilities & Powers Due to Feitan being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 102 Feitan's abilities stand out, even among the Phantom Troupe. His extreme speed, great strength and swordsmanship, together with his powerful Nen abilities, make him a deadly opponent. Since he rarely gets to fight at full strength, he often under performs in terms of skills and abilities (despite them still being remarkable) for the first minutes of a fight. Feitan also has a great strength of mind and a ruthless behavior that prevent him from hesitating. Enhanced Strength: Feitan is the fifth physically strongest member in the Troupe. He was able to restrain Gon right after the latter had won an arm wrestling contest against Nobunaga. His strength allows him to easily behead most of his opponents. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Feitan's speed is among the highest in the Troupe. He is one of the fastest characters in the series. This speed is first introduced when he moves behind and restrains Gon in the blink of an eye. After he unleashed his howl, Uvogin stated that for Feitan, covering his ears before the sound reached him was no trouble at all. Feitan was also able to jump out of the car that Owl trapped with his Fun Fun Cloth in an instant. He beheaded multiple mafia members in an instant. He moved quickly in front of Gon and Killua at the auction in mere seconds. During his fight with Zazan, he showed extraordinary speed moving to multiple locations and creating multiple afterimages of himself while dodging all of Zazan's high-speed attacks, despite calling his own skills "rusty" and the other Troupe members commenting on that he was not at the top of his game. Immense Agility: Feitan is able to attack from every direction while darting around at impressive speed, recovering his position quickly right after an exchange of blows and assaulting the enemy relentlessly. Enhanced Stamina: Being able to dodge nearly every attack from Zazan and move at immense speeds without breaking a sweat, using a very powerful Nen ability that would waste a high amount of aura, and continuing fighting her even when he doesn't any means of attacking or blocking her proves his high level of endurance. Enhanced Endurance: Feitan continued fighting against a very powerful enemy such as Zazan even after having one arm and some ribs broken. After winning, he killed, alongside the rest of the Troupe members, all the humans turned into monsters in combat. However, he is not as resilient as Hisoka, as he snapped after losing his arm, and his entire Hatsu revolves around the anger he experiences when others hurt him, showing that he is not well composed when taking pain. On the other hand, Phinks' offer to trade places with him was the main incentive. Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: Feitan has been shown to be well capable of unarmed combat, he seems to greatly favor the use of hand chops that with his strength and speed can easily behead a normal human, as seen when he decapitated several armed mafia members before any of them could react. Master Swordsman: Feitan is a very capable swordsman, using his concealed sword with lethal skill. He redirected most of Zazan's attacks using his slim sword. He can spot an opening in the enemy's movements and exploit it to land a deadly attack, as well as performing multiple feints so quickly that Kalluto, a talented assassin, could barely count them. Adding Nen to his melee strikes, he can make them even deadlier. Master Torturer: Feitan is adept at torturing people in order to get information out of them, as he did with Owl, or to exact revenge, as he was going to do with Gon, and is eager to do so. His sadistic nature was unveiled while he was killing Zazan with his Pain Packer: Rising Sun. Nen Feitan is a skilled Nen user; his Rising Sun was stated to be able to kill Kalluto, an accomplished assassin, instantly if he had just stayed by the location where it was going to be unleashed. Shizuku admitted that she almost died while trying to watch it. Feitan's natural category is Transmutation, his proficiency demonstrated by him possessing one of the most devastatingly lethal Hatsus shown thus far; however, ranking fifth in arm wrestling within the Troupe, he must be also rather skilled at Enhancement. Although it was unconfirmed until his fight against Zazan, he is also an expert in Conjuration: as before using Rising Sun, Feitan conjures a protective armor around himself to protect him completely from the following technique. Additionally, Feitan employs Emission to detach the aura from his body while preparing Rising Sun. Being capable of using four Nen categories amply speaks for his versatility and competence. Aside from these abilities, he has also mastered advanced Nen techniques like Ko and Shu, which he can combine. Quotes * (To Shizuku) "We're thieves, we steal." * (To Zazan after snapping) "Piece of crap... Know your place!!" * (To Zazan) "Now I return your pain. Feel the heat...Pain Packer!!" '' * (To a dying Zazan)"Is it hot? Throat too scorched to even breathe? You could try to run. Assuming you can even move..."'' * (After defeating Zazan)'' "Out of fuel already? And the heat wasn't that strong... How unfortunate...You could have had a quicker death if you dealt me more damage. Well, you only have yourself to blame."'' Inverted Japanese Trivia * In the official databook, his name is "Heytun". * When Chrollo used Neon's ability to predict the Troupe members' fortunes, Feitan was one of three members whose fortune was not told due to lack of information, since he doesn't know the date of his birth.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 * Feitan appears to be left-handed and seemingly ambidextrous as he is seen holding his sword in his left hand until it is broken and then switches to using his right hand during the fight with Zazan. Intertextuality and References * Feitan is often seen in the anime and manga reading Trevor Brown art books. * The name Feitan and the Pain Packer ability are possibly both references to the Greek mythological figure, Phaethon, son of the solar deity Helios (the personification of the Sun). Phaethon means "Shining One" and was also the name of Phaethon, son of Eos (Goddess of the Dawn). * The sub-names of Feitan's abilities are derived from movies: The Unforgiven and Burnt By The Sun. * Feitan bears a resemblance to Hiei, from Yoshihiro Togashi's other series Yu Yu Hakusho. ** Both are short in physique. ** Both are extremely fast. ** Both are proficient in swordplay. ** Both lack remorse in killing their enemies. ** Both utilize fire. ** Both wear dark and similar clothing. ** The way Feitan maneuvered behind Zazan's back and tried to stab her from above is reminiscent of how Hiei killed Makintaro. Miscellaneous * Feitan shares the same voice actress as Menchi in the 1999 anime adaptation. * He shares the same voice actor with Jin from Yu Yu Hakusho in the 2011 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:فيتان es:Feitan fr:Feitan id:Feitan pl:Feitan pt:Feitan ru:Фейтан zh:飛坦 Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Transmuters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals